


Running time:1:31

by MYCABBAGESS



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, cinema, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCABBAGESS/pseuds/MYCABBAGESS
Summary: Mark leaves Jaebum to close up the theatre, however even after closing hours, something is still playing in one of the screen rooms at the back, and Jaebum goes to investigate.





	Running time:1:31

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this one-shot i wrote last yearrrdghhh, i was actually going to expand it but ?? But i hope you enjoy reading it!! ;; (sorry for any mistakes n stuff))

It has only been about what, six days?  And Jaebum is about to lose his shit. Of course he can’t complain, it has been _six_ days, he has no right compared to everyone else. However, it doesn’t give him any less right to complain about the deafening screeches coming out of kids after they can’t get the large combo popcorn deal with _the elusive limited edition figure of whatever the newest mascot of that latest blockbuster is..._ Not to mention the amount of candy, popcorn and soda spilled even _before_ entering the screen rooms, and let’s not talk about the mess afterwards; it pains Jaebum every time he has to grab the vacuum. He’d much rather not think about it. And so, Jaebum regrets choosing _this hell_ as his summer job. The only real benefit from these foul hours of work would be, well, apart from the cash, free food? Well not exactly, but Jaebum is tired of this job and he wouldn’t mind getting fired honestly. But is there really a benefit to working at a cinema complex?

Well apparently there is. Jaebum found this out from his counter colleague, Mark Tuan, he’s quite a chilled and relaxed guy Jaebum studies, although he wonders why the hell Mark would work so _many_ shifts per week. On Jaebum’s fourth day he finds out he’s trying to save up to buy a gift for his boyfriend, pretty cute Jaebum thinks. Mark didn’t spare any details since he’s a pretty reserved guy, but damn whatever this gift was, it was probably expensive. Anyway back to the pros of this job, which again there apparently is, Jaebum finds this very hard to believe. However the naïve worker soon finds out it’s like the counter snacks, it’s a benefit with risks he supposes. Mark found out that on the third Friday of each month, the latest films are delivered at the back around Eleven o’clock, just after the theatre closes for the day, as a worker of the night shift, he has to collect the films, sort them for release dates and the usual check to make sure everything is ready for the next morning. Why not have a little _sneak peek_ at the movie _everyone_ is dying to see? So on these Fridays, Mark treats himself and invites a couple of friends and hosts a sort of _special screening_ of the movie he could say, all free of cost of course, two birds with one stone perhaps? 

“Isn’t this like, y’know illegal?” Jaebum blatantly asks, who is soon hushed by his co-worker.

“It’s not illegal if no one finds out, y’know”, the grey head quietly defends himself, which to be fair is true, but it’s how long Mark can keep this up.

“I can’t seem to understand how you do this and be employee of the month…” a quiet sigh escapes Jaebum and turns to clock, It’s only one more hour till his shift ends.

“Don’t you mean, thanks for telling your wonderful secret and I’m glad have such an amazing partner to work with also I’ll promise not to tell anyone?” Mark nudges Jaebum’s arm, hoping for some affection and appreciation.

“Well it’s certainly the best thing I’ve heard so far,” Jaebum replies with a nonchalant tone, eyes only focused on following the black stick slowly circling the oval clock. _Why is time going so slow?_

“You’re going to go bald if you keep staring at that clock and pulling your hair” The older boy chuckles at his suffering friend. “You’ll get used to it, probably”

 

 _My shift must be over right?_ Jaebum ripped his face from the cold counter and winced at the blue static light from the slushy machine behind him. The clock’s dark hand stretched towards one am. _Urgh have I really been asleep for four hours? Wait where is Mark…_ A small post it note was placed onto of the cash machine. Jaebum felt queasy before reading the note.

Hey,

So I hope you don’t mind closing up, you _do_ know how to close up right?  I was going to wake you up, but you looked so damn cute, god anyway I’m heading home, sorry!

P.s Don’t think of stealing from registers, it doesn’t work : ( also keys are on the left of the bottom shelf just in case newbie <3

Seriously Jaebum is starting to wonder what other criminal acts his co-worker has attempted, or has committed.

 _Shit. How the fuck do I close up._ As much as Jaebum wanted to punch Mark for leaving him alone on his first week, he figured he might as well learn the ways of close up. He grabbed the keys and a flash light then proceeded to head over and check the four screen rooms at back. Jaebum wouldn’t admit it but he’s more mad at the fact that Mark left him alone in dark, it’s better to have company Jaebum tells himself, it’s not like the black corridors are going to swallow him up or the posters are going to come alive and attack him… that only happens in horror films right? _Only four rooms and I can get the fuck out of here._ After poorly cleaning the corridors and only the top rows of seats since he’s “running on time”, not because the rows at the front are some black abyss with probably demons lurking within it, _someone’s probably cleaned it up earlier right?_

Cautiously, Jaebum approaches the final screen room, screen number 7, it’s the largest one in the cinema and he’s been dreading it. It usually takes him about an hour just cleaning up the bits of rubbish which you can actually grab with your hands, but sticky peach gum embedded underneath the seats? That’s a whole other story. As he approaches the door, a faint noise could be heard, Jaebum nearly jumps out of skin, there shouldn’t be anything playing, the cinema closed four hours ago… Jaebum suppressed the ideas of this cinema complex being somewhat haunted, Mark would have probably told him right? Jaebum is undeniably nervous, his hand shaking towards the door handle, _god do I not want to be alive, wait don’t jinx this, fuck._ The door was only open by a few inches but Jaebum knew that he wasn’t hearing things, it was like evil cackling, or laughing, wait choking? The worried and alarmed boy swung the door open to be attacked by light illuminating from the wide screen. The large screen was playing some sort of cartoon or something. Was this some prank or something? _Maybe Mark left it open for jokes, the machines can only be operated by hand, welp_ t _his place is haunted._ He was about to slam the door shut until the eerie chuckling returned, Jaebum wishes he could just ignore it and run away but if this place was burned down by the blitzing flames from a demon, he’d get fired and hell that would be great but Jaebum can’t even pay his rent on time. The petrified boy took a huge breath and tip-toed forward.

“W-who’s there? Our working hours ended two hours ago…” called the anxious boy, slowly walking down the aisle of seats. As Jaebum crept along the top row, his black shadow was cast onto the screen, startling the mysterious being at the front row. The stranger turned around and let out a loud scream of terror as he set his eyes of the confused figure at the top of the theatre.

“Oh my god you scared me…” the quiet voice whispered, eventhough it was only them in the large room.

“Oh thank god I actually thought there was a ghost-, b-but what are you doing here? This cinema closed about 4 hours ago, who let you in?”  Jaebum replied feeling relaxed as well as puzzled at the person casually sitting in the cinema after hours.

“What do you mean? The guy at the desk said this is the last screening of the day… wait what exactly is the time?” The stranger politely enquired stretching his body across the back rest of the leather seat, trying to get a better view of the worker.

“It’s 1:31am,” Jaebum answered, shaking his own head at the time too.

“What the-, But I swear-, ah I’m so sorry I must of lost track of time, I’m so sorry for the inconvenience I’ve caused for you,” a flustered apology echoed through the room, now Jaebum just feels slightly bad, but he still wants to know how he was let in.

“Oh, I mean it’s okay I guess, and it’s not your fault, I’ll have to uh interrogate my co-worker in a few hours…” Jaebum whisper-shouted hoping to calm the panicking customer.

“I guess I’ll be taking my leave now.” Now up close, Jaebum could squint out a small pouting boy hurrying up the stairs, he looked embarrassed.

“Hey uh, you can finish the film, I don’t mind waiting, since you paid of course. Tell me about this movie?” Jaebum stopped the boy and gave a sincere glance towards him.

“Really? Oh well it’s a comedy film that came out a while ago, honestly I’m surprised they show it here.” _Yep it was Mark, it shouldn’t be playing since I didn’t recognise it from the pool of films showing this month…_ The boy melted into the nearest seat and settled back into the world of movie magic.

Jaebum stood for probably about a solid 5 minutes like a haunting ghost behind the guy deciding whether to continue talking to him or just to leave, he’s surprised that the stranger hasn’t moved further away from him during those long minutes.

“Do you want to join me? It’s good to take breaks.” A hand hovered over the empty seat beside him. Jaebum would be lying if he didn’t freeze for a few thousand years contemplating what to do, I mean is he really going to sit next to a guy he has had barely any interaction with and watch a movie at god knows what time it is now. He eventually gave up and just sat down next to the other, if he stood there for even longer, well the movie might as well have ended. It was silent for a while, the stranger’s eyes with an attentive glint, fixed towards the screen, meanwhile Jaebum was honestly not following the plot at all and too busy fighting his conflicted thoughts. _Who watches a comedy at the dead of night anyway, and alone, though I shouldn’t judge I guess, I mean I shouldn’t be sleeping on the job…_

 “This is my favourite comedy, I like to watch it and laugh my ass off and forget my worries.” The boy perked up, still fixed towards the screen.

“Did something happen?” Jaebum blurted out. _Shit was that to upfront? Just throw me out._

“My partner broke up with me today.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, I’m sure you guys can work it out. Uh they’ll be back in no time.” Jaebum quickly tried to reassure the boy.

“Oh uh yeah maybe…”

Jaebum wasn’t sure how he made it even worst, but here we are. He couldn’t even offer a pat or anything since it would be awkward after barely knowing him.

“When I’m feeling down, I just go to sleep, and if it’s still in my head after I wake up, well I just go back to sleep again.” The Jaebum offered his advice trying to ease the mood with the other boy, suddenly the boy beside him lit up with surprise.

“Oh! You’re the guy who was sleeping at the counter! You looked so cute when you were sleeping, not saying you don’t look cute now uh I mean my name is Choi Youngjae, just realised I never told you my name…” The boy responded so frantically that Jaebum didn’t really register any of it, except the words “cute” and “Choi Youngjae”, it rolled off Jaebum’s tongue so easily.

“Cute… Youngjae…” Jaebum expressed these words in with a dopey tone, half asleep yet overwhelmed with emotion. _Wait. What._

“What did you say!” Youngjae shouted over the booming crashing noises from the film, it’s finally hit the climax. Unfortunately Jaebum is too confused and exhausted to reply anything that isn’t random mumbles. Soon, like all things, the movie ended with some cliché mirroring of the first few scenes and how everything is much better. After the ever-lasting credits, the two tired figures left the theatre.

“That movie is too funny, I remember there was this hilarious part with this dog and cake, ah I couldn’t stop laughing, I nearly choked huh.” The boy chuckled again just thinking about it.

“So it was your laughter I heard, you laugh pretty loud, uh in a good way of course.” Jaebum told the smiling boy.

“Yeah I get that a lot, anyway thanks for not kicking me out and like watching the film with me, I appreciate it a lot.” Youngjae shyly blushed and took out his scarf to wear in the breezy summer night.

“It’s okay, uh I’m glad you enjoyed the movie, it was nice.” Jaebum sincerely replied. “I hope you patch things up with them.” The taller boy added. Youngjae’s bus soon zoomed passed causing their conversation to be cut short. “Ah shit my bus, sorry I have to go but it was nice meeting you!” Youngjae shouted and continued running down the lane.

“It was nice meeting you too!” Jaebum shouted loudly, which probably woke up the whole neighbourhood. It was pretty late. Jaebum wonders how the fuck he’s supposed to get up for his shift in 6 hours.

_I hope we meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> Watch spiderverse!!


End file.
